Bevelle
Bevelle is a city in Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy X -Will-. The capital of Spira's dogmatic society, it is initially the home of the Yevon religion and, later, the New Yevon party. Being Yuna's place of birth, it remained her home until the day her father, High Summoner Braska, defeated Sin. In the English localization, Bevelle is . Story History One thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy X, escalating hostilities between the city-states of Bevelle and Zanarkand eventually led to a terrible and ravaging war that tore across Spira. Due to its technological advantage over Zanarkand, Bevelle clearly held the advantage. However, no true end to the conflict came about; Yu Yevon, the city's most powerful summoner, gathered the survivors of his devastated home and used them to conjure up a dream world parallel of Zanarkand at its height of glory. To shield himself and his creation, Yu Yevon clad himself in armor formed from pyreflies, becoming the creature known as Sin; it is suspected that Sin destroyed the original Zanarkand. To safeguard itself from attack, Bevelle treated with Yu Yevon to preach his teachings, which would become the foundation of the Yevonite religion. After the final destruction of Sin and the banishment of the remnants of Yu Yevon's spirit, Bevelle entered a state of chaos and turmoil. The Yevonite priesthood, ruined by the calamitous revelations of its origins, hypocrisy and lies, disbanded in the face of the complete breakdown of the theocratic society Spira had existed as for nearly a thousand years. In the wake of this cultural upheaval rose a man named Trema, who would found the New Yevon organization with the aim to help those either unwilling or unable to cope with the changes rippling throughout civilization. Following Trema's surprising and sudden disappearance, Baralai (once a candidate for Yevon's elite Crimson Squad) would emerge at the forefront of the fledgling organization seeking to continue Trema's philosophy of gradual adjustment to the new order of the world. Bevelle, once a machina wonder surpassing even the majestic glories of Zanarkand, hid behind its pious veneer ancient and sorcerous technology, including the mobile super-weapon Vegnagun. Yuna was born to her father Braska and her Al Bhed mother. After Yuna's mother was killed by Sin during her childhood, Braska resolved to become a summoner. Joined by Auron and Jecht as his guardians, Braska embarked on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand, leaving behind a seven-year-old Yuna in Bevelle. While Yuna was in the streets of Bevelle, she heard the news that her father had defeated Sin, and knew she would never see him again since he was dead. She soon met a young Kimahri Ronso, who had come to take her to Besaid Island to grow up peacefully as her father had wanted. ''Final Fantasy X'' Ten years later, when the summoner Yuna goes on her own pilgrimage, she is abducted from the Al Bhed Home by the Guado and taken to Bevelle to be married to the unsent Seymour Guado. Unknown to her guardians, Yuna plans to play at marriage for a chance to send Seymour to the Farplane. During the ceremony at the Palace of St. Bevelle, Yuna's guardians (with help from Yuna's uncle Cid and other Al Bhed) arrive aboard the airship the Fahrenheit to rescue her. When Yuna attempts to send Seymour, Maester Yo Mika threatens to execute her guardians, forcing Yuna to comply and resume the ceremony. However, Seymour orders for Yuna's guardians to be killed anyway. Yuna then threatens to commit suicide if her friends are harmed. She falls off the church, summons the aeon Valefor to break her fall and take her to Bevelle Temple. Within the Chamber of the Fayth, Yuna receives the aeon Bahamut. Tidus carries her out of the chamber, only to be arrested by the awaiting guards. Yuna and her guardians are put on trial for their crimes against Yevon. The mock trial reveals revelations that Yo Mika is also an unsent like Seymour, and Spira is trapped in an endless spiral of death, making all past endeavors to stop Sin meaningless. Despite Yuna's arguments, she and her guardians are imprisoned in the Via Purifico. Yuna battles Isaaru in a contest of aeons and escapes with her guardians. On the Highbridge, they confront Seymour and escape from Bevelle. During the assault against Sin, the weakened beast falls from the sky and crashes on a part of Bevelle. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Two years after the start of the Eternal Calm, Yuna returns to Bevelle with Rikku and Paine. While waiting for an audience with the New Yevon praetor, Yuna nervously proposes that she and the girls leave, and tells them about how she turned down an arrangement with the chairman's son some time ago. As the girls prepare to leave, Praetor Baralai reveals that Yuna was arranged to marry the chairman's son, but he and his father craved too much power and were asked to leave. Depending on whether or not the "awesome sphere" from Kilika is given to New Yevon, the Gullwings will either be accepted by the party or declared enemies. Later, the Gullwings learn from the Leblanc Syndicate that an ancient machina weapon called Vegnagun is hidden beneath Bevelle. The two groups infiltrate Bevelle, jump into the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth, and discover the Bevelle Underground, a hidden complex filled with machina remaining from the Machina War. After Baralai disappears, Bevelle falls into turmoil like two years ago. Depending on certain conditions, there will be a cutscene in the Bevelle Underground that shows Yuna, Rikku, and Paine witnessing Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal conversing with each other. It ends in a tense confrontation with Shuyin leaving Nooj's body and possessing Baralai. After this, Paine reveal reveal slight details about her past with the three leaders. In Chapter 5, Isaaru might leave Zanarkand and try to help the New Yevon party get back on its feet. The Gullwings and Kinderguardians can discover a hidden maze-like dungeon called the Via Infinito. In three months' time, the three groups in Spira have talks about dissolving, but New Yevon has difficulty moving forward with the change. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- In the audio drama unlocked in ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, Bevelle is still the capital of Spira and the home of a new governing body known as the Spiran Council. The leader of Spiran Council, Baralai, sends Chuami and Kurgum to Besaid to meet with Yuna. The two meet Tidus at the Bevelle Stadium that is under construction, but Chuami notices he's injured although trying to hide it. Later, Chuami and Kurgum return to Bevelle with Yuna and it is discovered Sin has been reactivated, possibly beckoned to Spira from the Farplane by someone's wish. Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus, but it seems they are breaking up. Later, Yuna delivers a speech to a crowd in a stadium, possibly the one in Bevelle, proclaiming she will defeat Sin once more. Dungeons of Bevelle As a city, little of Bevelle is directly explored. Most of what the player sees are dungeon interiors. ''Final Fantasy X'' Situated inside Bevelle Temple is a Chamber of the Fayth where the aeon Bahamut resides. Infiltrated without the blessings of Yevon, its architecture uses sophisticated machina technology further revealing the contrarian dogma and actual practices of the Yevon elite. Consisting of a labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework, the Cloister leads to the temple's fayth - the boy who serves as Tidus's "guide" in Spira. Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri are imprisoned in the labyrinth of the Via Purifico, above the water-filled sewers where Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku are held captive. After fighting guards posted to the exits, including Isaaru and Evrae Altana, they meet and escape. The Via Purifico, the only area of the Bevelle palace accessible to the player in Final Fantasy X, can only be accessed on this first visit. If the player decides to return to Bevelle with the airship, they are taken to the Highbridge, and the entrance to the palace is guarded by Maroda, who will not allow the player to enter the city. Final Fantasy X-2 Unlike in Final Fantasy X, the player can now pass through the gates of Bevelle. Behind the gates is a path that leads to the Bevelle Temple proper. New areas and the area in which the trial was held are accessible, but not the Via Purifico. The Via Infinito is a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. It is accessible on the fifth chapter of Final Fantasy X-2 as a sidequest. Two Crimson Spheres can be found on early levels of the dungeon. The deeper part of the dungeon resolves a few minor, unanswered plot questions such as the fate of New Yevon's mysteriously-disappeared Lord Trema. The Bevelle Underground is situated beneath the actual temple complex. The Gullwings find their way in through the inactive Cloister of Trials and the gaping abyss that once contained Bahamut's fayth statue. The hidden complex is an ancient and expansive armory remaining from the day's of Bevelle's war with Zanarkand, serving as a hangar for the hulk of Vegnagun. In Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission, the Coliseum is also located in Bevelle. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka XXIII will sell the player items on the Highbridge. Open Areas * Bevelle Highbridge * Bevelle Temple Secret Places * Via Purifico Sewer Dungeon * Via Infinito Cloister Dungeon * Bevelle Temple Underground Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Tower of Light * Warrior Monk (Rifle) x2, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) * Warrior Monk (Rifle), YAT-99 * Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2, YKT-63 Highbridge * YKT-63, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2 * YKT-63, YAT-99 x2 * YKT-63 x2, YAT-99 * Seymour Natus, Mortibody (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Highbridge * Yevon Defender, Yevon Guard * Yevon Guard, Yevon Defender * Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender Cloister of Trials * Barong x2 * Flan Blanco, x2 * Flan Blanco Underneath Bahamut's Fayth * Malboro * YAC-13 * YAU-28 * YAU-71 * YSLS-99 * YSLS-Zero * Bahamut (Boss) * Baralai (Boss) * Georapella (Boss) * Precepts Guard (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, "Assault" plays when Yuna's guardians attempt to save her from marrying Seymour. "Believe" plays when Yuna jumps off a ledge and summons Valefor. "Hymn of the Fayth - Bahamut" plays in Bevelle Temple's Chamber of the Fayth. "Moment of Truth" plays when Yuna stands before the court of Maesters in Bevelle. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in Bevelle is the theme of New Yevon. "Bevelle's Secret" and "Under Bevelle" play when the Gullwings are uncovering the secrets of the temple's underground complex. Gallery Trivia * Oddly, even before Sin falls on Bevelle, numerous NPCs who are interacted with will speak of Sin falling. * In Bahamut's Chamber of the Fayth in Final Fantasy X the main symbol on the back of the wall is the symbol for Valefor and Besaid, rather than the one for Bevelle and Bahamut. As it means "nothing", it may be intentional as both Valefor and Bahamut are non-elemental summons. The symbol on Bahamut's seal means "light", but Holy is not an element in Final Fantasy X. The other glyphs that surround the "nothing" symbol are the "six symbols" found on the vestments of Yevon officials, and the crosses for Yu Yevon and Sin. de:Bevelle fr:Bevelle Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples